Buah Sial
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Alternative Universe. Zoro tersesat di hutan, dan ia menemukan buah yang aneh. Tanpa ragu Zoro pun memakannya, setelah memakan buah itu Zoro tertidur. Lalu saudaranya menemukan Zoro dan menarik paksa untuk kembali. Dan keesokan harinya ada yang aneh dengan Zoro. Apakah kedua saudara dan keenam sahabatnya bisa merubah keanehan Zoro? /Chapter 3 UPDATE/ Mind to Read and Review?
1. Buah

**Buah Sial**

.

.

.

Ketika Zoro memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di luar, tapi ia malah tersesat di hutan. Zoro pun kelelahan untuk mencari jalan pulang, lalu ia menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang tidak diketahui. Pohon itu berbuah dan buah itu dimakan oleh Zoro.

Untungnya salah satu saudara dari Zoro menemukannya dan membawa Zoro ke jalan yang –seharusnya– benar.

Tapi keesokan harinya, ada yang aneh dengan Zoro.

Apakah kedua saudara dan keenam temannya bisa merubah keanehan Zoro?

.

.

.

Genre:

Adventure, Friendship, Supernatural

Rated:

T

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece and All Character © Eiichiro Oda

Buah Sial © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfic ini, ini hanya kesenangan semata.

**WARNING!**

Alternative Universe, EYD berantakan, Out of Character/In Character, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc…

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**Buah Sial**

Chapter 1: Buah

* * *

Konon, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang makmur dan bebas dari peperangan. Kerajaan itu bernama 'Kerajaan Mugiwara'. Ya, kerajaan yang memiliki rakyat yang adil dan makmur.

Disana terdapat sembilan orang yang sangat bersahabat, tiga dari mereka adalah anak dari Raja Kerajaan Mugiwara, Raja Garp. Mereka memberikan nama untuk kelompok mereka yang dinamakan sesuai dengan asal mereka, Mugiwara.

Siapa saja orang-orang yang bersahabat ini yang dibendung lama suatu kelompok Mugiwara?

Pertama, ada Monkey D. Luffy, darah daging dari Raja Garp. Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam ini selalu mengenakan topi jerami kapanpun dan dimanapun. Luffy terlihat polos, sifatnya yang keanak-anakan dan yang paling antusias dalam berbagai situasi. Luffy memiliki kemampuan yang unik, yaitu ia bisa memanjangkan dan mengembungkan semua bagian tubuhnya bagaikan manusia karet. Dan yang terpenting dalam hidupnya adalah dalam sehari harus memakan daging, kalau tidak ia akan merasa bahwa nyawanya sudah tiada lagi. Yang tak kalah pentingnya adalah Luffy yang menjadi ketua dalam kelompoknya.

Kedua, Roronoa Zoro, anak angkat dari Raja Garp. Dia ini laki-laki tulen. Si kepala hijau ini adalah seorang pendekar pedang muda yang paling diandalkan dalam kerajaannya. Zoro selalu terlihat dengan membawa tiga katana yang terselip dipinggangnya, tiga anting emas yang menggantung di telinga kirinya, bandana hijau gelap –yang lebih mirip hitam– yang diikat di lengan atas tangan kirinya. Zoro juga sering tidur dan mempunyai penyakit buta arah yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir, jadi banyak orang yang ikut repot dalam mencarinya entah-dimana-itu.

Ketiga, Nami, gadis berambut orens ini juga anak angkat dari Raja Garp. Dia yang mengurus semua bagian keuangan dan seorang navigator di kerajaannya, dan juga ia pemilik dari kebun jeruk yang sangat terkenal diberbagai penjuru dunia. Kalau masalah uang, Nami 'lah orang yang tepat untuk urusan itu. Tapi diam-diam Nami itu –bisa dikatakan– gila harta. Selain itu, Nami bisa mengetahui cuaca disekitarnya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Keempat, Usopp, sepupu jauh dari Luffy yang tinggal disana. Laki-laki berambut hitam keriting ini sering diejek dengan sebutan 'pinokio', karena ia memiliki hidung yang panjang dan suka membuat cerita bohong. Usopp paling dekat dengan Luffy daripada yang lainnya. Selain itu, Usopp seorang penembak jitu hanya dengan ketapel saja dilengkapi dengan berbagai amunisi. Tapi sayangnya, Usopp itu penakut.

Kelima, Sanji, sang koki Kerajaan Mugiwara. Laki-laki berambut pirang ini sangat handal dalam hal masak-memasak. Ia selalu memperhatikan kualitas bahan makanan dan nutrisi yang baik untuk dikomsumsi oleh seluruh orang di kerajaannya. Sanji juga memiliki keahlian bertarung dengan kakinya, dan kerennya Sanji tidak pernah bertarung menggunakan tangannya karena menurutnya 'tangan adalah benda berharga dari seorang koki'. Selain itu, -bisa dikatakan– Sanji ini adalah seseorang yang mesum, ia sangat mencintai, menghormati, dan melayani berbagai wanita cantik dengan suka cita. Dan Sanji memiliki keunikan tersendiri, yaitu alisnya yang melingkar.

Keenam, Chopper, sang rusa kutub berhidung biru. Memang ia rusa kutub bertubuh kecil dan terlihat manis, tapi Chopper bukan sembarangan rusa kutub. Ia bisa berbicara bagaikan manusia dan memiliki keahlian khusus dibidang kedokteran, maka ia diangkat sebagai dokter Kerajaan Mugiwara. Chopper sangat dekat dengan Luffy dan Usopp, dan juga ia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk Usopp bohongi dengan berbagai cerita bohongnya. Chopper terlihat sangat lugu, polos, mudah panik dan mudah untuk menangis.

Ketujuh, Nico Robin, sang Arkeolog muda di Kerajaan Mugiwara. Gadis berambut biru kehitaman ini sangat dekat dengan Nami. Robin sangat cerdas, selalu berpikir panjang sehingga ia dapat mengetahui situasi apapun. Ia juga terlihat dingin dan santai, tapi terkadang ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang sadis untuk didengar. Robin juga memiliki kekuatan yang tak kalah unik dari Luffy, yaitu Robin dapat melipat gandakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sampai 200 kali lipat.

Kedelapan, Franky, sang tukang kayu profesional di Kerajaaan Mugiwara. Sebenarnya pria berambut biru muda ini adalah cyborg alias manusia robot. Seperti profesinya, Franky bekerja sebagai tukang kayu. Ia yang paling dihandalkan dalam merancang dan membangun sebuah proyek. Franky selalu terlihat dengan menggunakan baju pantai yang tak dikancingkan dan celana pantai berupa pakaian dalam. Dan juga Franky memiliki pose yang aneh dengan diiringi suara 'Supaa!'.

Dan terakhir, Brook, sang pemain musik Kerajaan Mugiwara. Ia adalah pemimpin dari grup musik yang terkenal di kerajaannnya. Pria ini paling tua diantara seluruh anggota kelompoknya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu usianya berapa. Dulu, Brook pernah dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir dan kutukannya masih berlaku sampai sekarang, yaitu seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tengkorak hidup, tapi rambutnya masih dapat tumbuh dengan subur dan dapat hidup seperti manusia normal. Dan juga, Brook ini tak kalah mesum dengan Sanji. Setiap kali ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita, langsung ia berkata 'boleh kulihat warna celana dalammu?', dan Brook selalu mendapatkan hadiah pukulan dari wanita itu.

* * *

Pagi ini terlihat seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang spesial atau yang lainnya. Kelompok Mugiwara melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, seperti bermain kejar-kejaran, mengurusi kebun, membaca buku di perpustakaan, memasak, tidur, mengecek keadaan bangunan sekitar, dan bermain biola.

Memang terlihat seperti biasa. Tapi Zoro, si tukang tidur terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Nggh… Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang ya?" gumamnya pelan seraya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar bisa membuatku tidur dengan tenang."

Zoro pun bangkit dari tempatnya tadi tidur dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah di atas rerumputan hijau, Zoro sendiri juga tidak tahu ia harus kemana.

Dan tanpa disadari akhirnya ia berada di tengah hutan yang berada di Kerajaan Mugiwara. Zoro melirik sekilas daerah sekitarnya, tidak ada apapun yang aneh.

"Tch… Aku tersesat lagi."

Sepertinya penyakit buta arahnya kambuh lagi, padahal ia sering kesana tapi tetap saja tersesat.

Zoro mengambil nafas panjang, "Semoga saja ada yang menemukanku disini…" gumamnya berharap, tapi tidak sepenuhnya berharap.

Zoro kembali berjalan melusuri hutan itu, siapa tahu ia menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Tapi hasilnya, NIHIL. Zoro semakin tersesat di dalam hutan, itu kalau menurutnya.

Akhirnya, Zoro pun kelelahan mencari jalan untuk kembali. Ia bersandar di pohon besar untuk beristirahat.

Kalau Zoro perhatikan sejenak, pohon itu mirip pohon beringin, tapi itu bukan pohon beringin. Dan Zoro pun mengabaikan pikirannya barusan.

"Aw!"

Lalu Zoro menemukan sebuah buah yang menimpa kepalanya, buah ini asalnya dari pohon itu.

Si kepala hijau itu memperhatikan buah itu, "Buah apa ini? Buah ini lebih mirip apel, tapi kenapa kulitnya berwarna ungu?" Ia pun memakan buah itu untuk mencicipi rasa buah itu, "Rasanya lebih aneh lagi, rasa buah ini seperti jeruk. Sebenarnya ini buah apa? Aku baru pertama kali melihat buah ini. Ah… Aku tidak peduli mau buah apa ini, aku makan saja. Kebetulan aku belum makan siang ini."

Akhirnya Zoro memutuskan untuk memakan buah itu. Setelah ia memakan satu buah, tiba-tiba rasa kantuknya datang lagi. Dan Zoro pun tertidur di bawah pohon itu.

* * *

Seluruh anggota kelompok Mugiwara sedang asyik berkumpul di kebun jeruknya Nami, terkecuali satu orang. Tapi nampaknya untuk sekarang mereka belum menyadarinya.

Disana mereka sedang pesta makan jeruk hasil kebun jeruk Nami yang baru saja matang dan siap untuk dijual. Tapi sepertinya Nami untuk hari ini bersikap baik. Tidak biasanya ia memberikan jeruknya secara gratis, apakah Nami telah tersambar sesuatu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ini perintah dari ayahnya sendiri untuk membagikan jeruk hasil kebunnya kepada seluruh sahabatnya, lalu dimakan bersama-sama agar semakin nikmat rasa jeruknya. Dengan berat hati, Nami pum membagikan jeruk hasil kebunnya kepada para sahabatnya.

"Hmmm~ Jeruk ini sangat manis rasanya~" seru Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan.

"Yohoho~ Jeruk ini sangat manis di lidahku, tapi aku sudah tak punya lidah lagi. Skull joke…" kata Brook.

"Rasa jeruk ini sangat SUPAA~" kata Franky semangat.

"Navigator-san, jeruk ini manis sekali," puji Robin singkat.

"Oh Nami-swan~ Kau memang hebat! Bisa membuat kebunmu sendiri dengan tanganmu yang terbebas dari ganguan hama dan kau membuat kualitas jeruk ini meningkat sehingga jeruk ini sangat manis dan bervitamin C yang cukup sesuai dengan gizi yang ditentukan…" kali ini pujian dari sang koki.

Sang pemilik kebun jeruk itu pun tertawa dengan sombong, "Hahahaha… Jerukku ini memang yang paling terbaik!"

Nami menyadari bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang belum memuji jeruknya, dan ia tahu siapa orang itu. Nami pun mencari dimana orang itu dan juga baru menyadari bahwa orang itu tidak bersama mereka.

"Eh, kok Zoro tidak ada?"

"Gheee…"

Akhirnya semuanya pun melirik ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu dan hasilnya tidak ada.

"Kemana dia?" tanya sang kapten kelompok Mugiwara seraya meneruskan memakan jeruk.

"Chopper, Franky, bukannya aku menyuruh kalian untuk memanggil semuanya kesini?" tanya Nami.

"Memang kami sudah memanggil semuanya, tapi kami baru sadar kalau Zoro tidak ada," kata Chopper yang diiringi anggukan kepala dari Franky.

"Ara, jangan-jangan…" ucap Robin menggantung.

"Jangan-jangan kenapa, Robin?" tanya Usopp yang mulai merinding jika Robin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sadis lagi.

"Jangan-jangan Pendekar-san tersesat lagi suatu tempat."

**'gubrak'**

Semuanya pun terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit setelah Robin mengatakan itu.

"Sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh lagi," kata Franky.

"Dasar Marimo! Merepotkan saja," geram Sanji.

"Yohoho~ Padahal matanya terlihat normal, tapi bisa buta arah seperti itu. Eh, tapi aku sendiri kan tidak punya mata. Skull joke~"

"Apa boleh buat… Luffy, kau segera mencari Zoro sekarang!" perintah Nami.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Luffy.

"Tidak ada protes! Kalau kau tidak mau mencarinya, maka aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu lagi untuk memakan jerukku!"

Setelah mendengar ancaman dari Nami, Luffy hanya sanggup menelan air liur dengan susah payah. Mau tidak mau, Luffy harus menurut perintah Nami.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mencari Zoro!"

* * *

Sekarang Luffy berada di hutan, mungkin ia bisa menemukan Zoro disini.

"Uh… Merepotkan sekali. Kenapa aku yang harus mencari Zoro? Memangnya tidak bisa yang lain!?" keluh Luffy.

Luffy terus berjalan seraya melirik sekitarnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Zoro. Pada akhirnya Luffy pun kelelahan dan duduk di bawah pohon besar yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Aku capek sekali. Dimana Zoro sih?!" pekik Luffy kesal.

"ZzzZZzzZ"

Tiba-tiba Luffy mendegar sebuah dengkuran halus, langsung saja Luffy mencari asal suara dengkuran itu.

"Ketemu!" seru Luffy girang. Akhirnya ia menemukan Zoro yang sedang tidur terlelap disini.

"Oi, Zoro!"

Tidak ada respon.

"Zoro!"

Masih belum ada reaksi.

"ZOROOOOOOOO!"

Luffy pun meneriaki Zoro dengan _microphone _yang entah dapat dari mana dilengkapi juga dengan _speaker_ yang diatur _volume_ penuh. Zoro pun terbangun dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" pekik Zoro marah setelah ia dibangunkan dengan tidak elit.

"Ya tentu saja membangunkanmu, memangnya apa? Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini?" balas Luffy dengan santainya.

"Hmm… Aku lupa."

Luffy hanya menghela nafas setelah mendengar jawaban Zoro, dasar pelupa.

"Ah… Tidak penting. Sekarang ayo kembali ke teman-teman dan pesta makan jeruk hasil kebun Nami lagi!" ujar Luffy seraya menarik lengan tangan Zoro.

"Hei! Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya pun sama seperti kemarin, tidak ada yang spesial. Pagi ini seluruh anggota kelompok Mugiwara sarapan pagi bersama di ruang makan Kerajaan Mugiwara, juga bersama Raja Garp.

"Ayo cepat, Sanji! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~" keluh Luffy.

"Apa kau punya kesabaran, Luffy? Sebentar lagi juga aku selesai," kata Sanji cepat dari dapur.

Yang lainnya menunggu dengan sabar. Raja Garp melirik seluruh anak dan kawan-kawannya yang berada di meja makan, apakah sudah lengkap atau belum.

Lengkap? Bagaimana bisa dikatakan lengkap jika si kepala hijau itu tidak bersama mereka sekarang.

"Dimana Zoro?" tanya Raja Garp.

"Pasti dia masih tidur pulas," jawab Usopp.

"Orang itu memang tukang tidur," timpal Nami.

"Sudahlah Navigator-san, Long Nose-san, pasti Pendekar-san kelelahan. Karena kemarin ia tersesat lagi di hutan," ujar Robin asal.

"Memangnya dia itu mudah lelah hanya karena alasan itu? Itu tidak SUPAA~" ucap Franky.

"Makanan sudah siap~" seru Sanji dari dapur.

"Akhirnya datang juga!" seru Luffy seraya memegang garpu dan pisau.

Sanji pun datang dengan membawa makanan, lalu meletakan makanan itu di meja makan dengan tertata rapi.

"Silakan, para nona-nona cantik~" kata Sanji seraya meletakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan untuk kedua gadis itu.

"Arigato, koki-san," ucap Robin singkat sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya.

"Do'itashimashite, Robin-chaaan."

Lalu muncul suara yang datang, "Nghh… Apa aku masih dapat makanan?" Itu suara Zoro.

Semua yang berada disana menengok kearah suara itu berada. Dan semua pun diam membisu ditempat.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Raja Garp.

"Ini aku, Zoro."

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" gumam Nami, Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan.

"Apa itu benar-benar kau Zoro-bro?" kali ini Franky yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja ini aku, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau itu Pendekar-san," kata Robin santai.

Sedangkan Sanji, mulutnya sudah mengangga lebar dan pikirannya jadi kacau, "Kauuuuuu~"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Zoro pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Zoro melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri, dan…

"Gheeeeeeee…"

**-Chapter 1: End-**

* * *

Author Note's:

Hello minna, saya author yang baru –nongol– di FOPI.

Kenapa? Ceritanya GaJeBo ya? Maklum, ide saya pasaran. Tolong maklumi saja. /plaak

Saya mau menerima kosenkuensi apapun, seperti kritikan, saran, concrit, flame atau apapun itu.

Jadi…

**REVIEW**, please!?


	2. Pergi Mencari Penawar

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Raja Garp.

"Ini aku, Zoro."

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" gumam Nami, Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan.

"Apa itu benar-benar kau Zoro-bro?" kali ini Franky yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja ini aku, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau itu Pendekar-san," kata Robin santai.

Sedangkan Sanji, mulutnya sudah mengangga lebar dan pikirannya jadi kacau. "Kauuuuuu~"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Zoro pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Zoro melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri, dan…

"Gheeeeeeee…"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece and All Character © Eiichiro Oda

Buah Sial © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfic ini, ini hanya kesenangan semata.

**WARNING!**

Alternative Universe, EYD berantakan, Out of Character/In Character, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc…

* * *

**Buah Sial**

Chapter 2: Pergi Mencari Penawar

* * *

"Kenapa tubuhku jadi seperti ini~!?" pekik Zoro dengan keras.

Semuanya yang hanya disana hanya menutup telinga mereka masing-masing untuk menghindari teriakan Zoro yang kelewat keras.

"Wow~ Kau cantik dan begitu seksi, Marimo-chaan~ " kata Sanji dengan mata yang membentuk sebuah hati dan menari yang biasa dilakukannya di depan para gadis.

Tunggu?

Apa yang dikatakannya?

Marimo-chan?

Dan tarian –tak jelas– itu?

Itu semua telah membuktikan apa yang terjadi dengan Zoro.

Karena tubuh Zoro yang sekarang adalah tubuh SEORANG WANITA?

Dengan wajah yang awalnya terlihat sangar, sekarang terlihat lebih manis, lalu surai hijau panjang sepunggung dan lurus di kepalanya membuat kesan cantik untuknya, dan tubuh ramping dan dada yang tumbuh besar –sama seperti Nami dan Robin– yang dibalut dengan kaos biru gelapnya yang tidak terlalu ketat menambah kesan seksi untuk Zoro.

Tentu saja yang baru pertama kali melihatnya akan terpaku di tempat, terutama untuk Sanji dan Brook.

"Apa kau itu benar-benar Zoro? Karena Zoro itu laki-laki, sedangkan kau perempuan," kata Luffy polos.

Urat kemarahan Zoro sudah muncul di pelipisnya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menghunuskan pedangnya. "Ini aku, Roronoa Zoro. Dan siapa yang bertanya seperti itu padaku, siap-siap jadi daging cincang!" ancamnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

**'glek'**

Semua orang yang mendengar ancaman Zoro hanya menelan air liur saja, lalu mereka menganggukan kepala secara bersamaan.

"Lalu, kenapa tubuhmu bisa jadi seperti itu?" tanya Nami kembali ke permasalahan awal.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," jawab Zoro seraya berjalan ke meja makan.

"Hei, kalau mau membahas masalah ini lagi jangan sekarang! Nanti saja setelah makan, sebelum semua makanannya tidak enak," ujar Sanji.

Semuanya pun menuruti perkataan sang koki dan mulai menyantap saraapan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Setelah kelompok Mugiwara telah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, mereka mulai kembali ke topik yang sempat tertunda bersama Raja Garp di kebun jeruk Nami.

"Jadi, kenapa tubuhmu bisa seperti itu?" Nami memulai permbukaan masalah.

"Nami, sebelum sarapan kau sudah bertanya itu pada Zoro tadi. Sekarang bertanya lagi, pertanyaannya sama pula," kata Usopp seraya mencoba membuat amunisi baru.

"Memangnya masalah bagimu?!" pekik Nami.

"Oi, kalian bisa diam sebentar! Masalahnya kapan selesai kalau kalian berdua yang jadi berdebat," lerai Luffy.

"Rupanya ketua kelompok Mugiwara bisa bersikap seperti itu," celetuk Sanji.

"Zoro, kemarin kau melakukan aktivitas apa sehingga tubuhmu jadi seperti sekarang?" tanya Raja Grap mengintrogasi Zoro.

Zoro berpikir keras. "Hmm… Kemarin aku hanya tidur saja, dan karena aku tidak bisa tidur tenang maka aku berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi tak disangka aku sudah berada di hutan. Lalu aku sempat beristirahat di bawah pohon besar, kalau dilihat dari bentuknya pohon itu mirip pohon beringin tapi itu bukan pohon beringin. Setelah itu ada buah yang menimpa kepalaku, aku sempat berpikir buah itu asalnya dari pohon yang aku tempati. Aku sempat melihat sejenak buah itu, buah itu bentuknya mirip apel, tapi kulitnya warna ungu, lebih mirip kulit anggur sih, dan rasanya itu rasa jeruk. Aku tidak tahu buah apa itu, tapi tetap aku makan. Dan aku tertidur setelah makan buah itu," Zoro menjelaskan dengan apa yang diingatnya.

Sanji menarik kesimpulan setelah Zoro menjelaskan kejadiannya. "Mungkin karena makan buah itu makanya tubuhmu bisa seseksi ini, Marimo-chan."

"Tapi buah apa itu? Aku baru dengar," giliran Franky yang membuka suara.

"Ara… Tadi Pendekar-san bilang apa? Buah itu mirip apel, berkulit anggur dan mempunyai rasa jeruk," kata Robin dengan nada penasaran.

"Yeah…" jawab Zoro singkat.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Robin?" tanya Chopper.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu Robin pergi meninggalkan mereka dan ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan kerajaan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kebun Nami.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Luffy.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja sendiri!" seru Raja Garp.

**'braak bruuk praang meoong gubraak'**

Suara tadi berasal dari perpustakaan, Robin kan ada disana. Jangan-jangan Robin telah membuat suara gaduh itu. Seluruh anggota kelompok Mugiwara beserta Raja Garp sudah mengeluarkan sebutir keringat di pelipis mereka masing-masing.

"Itu suara gaduh ulah Robin?" tanya Nami heran.

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengar suara gaduh yang diakibatkan ulah Robin-chan…" gumam Sanji.

Lalu Robin datang sambil membaca buku yang lumayan besar dan tebal.

"Itu buku apa, Robin?" tanya Usopp.

"Ini buku 'Sejarah Penyihir Kerajaan Mugiwara'."

Raja Garp tersentak, lalu mulai mengembangkan senyumannya. "Buku itu sudah 100 tahun yang lalu dibuatnya. Sudah lama aku tak melihat buku itu sejak aku menjadi seorang raja."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengambil buku itu?" tanya Usopp lagi.

Robin tersenyum. "Aku senang kau bertanya, Long Nose-san."

Lalu Robin pun mencari halaman buku yang diperlukannya, dan ia pun menemukannya. "Jadi, buah yang dimakan Pendekar-san itu namanya buah Amover."

"Buah Amover?" seru semuanya heran.

"Ya, buah yang terlihat seperti apel, berkulit anggur dan berasa jeruk. Makanya buah itu diberi nama buah Amover. Dulu, buah ini asalnya dari buah apel biasa. Tapi karena ada seorang penyihir yang menggunakan buah apel itu untuk eksperimen sihir barunya dan sihirnya berhasil namun gagal dalam mempertahankan bentuk buah apel itu, maka buah itu menjadi seperti itu," Robin menjelaskan dengan mengambil kesimpulan dari semua yang ia baca.

"Sihir?" Satu kata yang menjadi perhatian Brook. "Siapa penyihir itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Entah kenapa suasana Brook jadi tegang seperti itu. Terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya yang seolah ingin tahu siapa nama penyihir itu.

"Hmm…" Iris biru Robin bergerak mencari nama orang itu dalam buku yang dipegangnya. "Nama penyihir itu adalah Kumodachi."

**'Jdar!'**

Seketika Brook langsung jatuh di tempatnya berdiri tadi dan ditemani air mata yang berlinang. Para sahabatnya yang melihat Brook dengan keadaan yang tidak wajar itu pun langsung panik, terutama Chopper.

"Kyaa… Kau kenapaa?" tanya Chopper yang –kelihatannya– sangat panik.

"Yohoho… Aku baik-baik saja, walaupun aku merasa tidak baik sekarang. Skull joke…" jawab Brook lirih.

Sebutir keringat muncul di pelipis Zoro. "Kau masih bisa berkata begitu disaat kau seperti ini."

"Oh ayolah, Brook. Katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi padamu," ujar Luffy.

Brook sudah menangis terisak-isak, entah karena terharu atau apa. "Aku hanya teringat dengan orang yang bernama Kumodachi itu."

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" tanya si cyborg.

"Dia 'lah orang yang telah mengutukku dengan sihirnya."

"Hah?"

Semuanya pun kaget setelah Brook menceritakan isi hatinya.

"Jadi orang itu yang telah mengutukmu?!"

"Ya, Luffy. Dia orangnya." balas Brook pada Luffy dengan keadaan tereletak di tanah.

"Sepertinya Brook jangan digangu dulu untuk sementara," ujar Raja Garp.

"Sementara Brook tidak digangu dulu, dia lagi mengenang masa lalunya yang suram," kata Nami yang lebih tepatnya mengejek. "Kita kembali ke masalah si kepala lumut itu."

Zoro pun tersingung dengan ucapan Nami. "Hei, siapa yang kau maksud 'kepala lumut' hah, nona iblis?!" geramnya.

**'DUAAGH'**

Zoro pun tertimpa oleh sepatu milik Nami tepat di kepalanya, terdapat sebuah benjolan yang lumayan besar di kepalanya.

"Berarti secara otomatis sihir itu telah melekat padaku?" tanya Zoro seraya mengelus benjolan di kepalanya.

"Ya, tapi jiwamu dan sifatmu tetap sama," jawab Robin singkat.

"Maksudmu jiwa Marimo-chan tetap laki-laki dan sifatnya tidak berubah, begitu kah Robin-chan?" giliran sang koki yang bertanya dan ia mendapatkan jawaban anggukan kepala dari Robin.

"Lalu, apa bentuk tubuhku bisa kembali lagi? Aku sudah tidak betah dengan bentuk tubuh seperti ini," keluh Zoro seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, Marimo-chaan~ Kan lebih banyak gadis, lebih bagus!" seru Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati –lagi–.

"Dan kau akan kutebas!" ancam Zoro sambil memegang gagang pedang dengan kuat.

"Bisa," satu kata yang terucap oleh mulut Robin yang membawa arti penting bagi Zoro.

"Caranya?"

Iris biru Robin bergerak seraya mencari informasi yang dibutuhkannya lebih lanjut. "Kalau mau memusnahkan sihir itu, kita harus mencari buah Alista."

"Buah Alista? Buah apa lagi itu?" tanya Raja Garp lagi, ia sudah bosan mendengar nama buah yang aneh-aneh.

"Ara… Semacam penawar sihir. Itu sengaja dibuat oleh penyihir lain karena Kumodachi gagal menghilangkan sihir pada buah Amover. Buah itu kalau dari luar terlihat seperti jeruk, tapi rasanya sangat asin. Dan seperti buah Amover, buah itu sengaja diberi nama buah Alista."

"Heh… Jeruk kok rasanya asin sih?!" tanya Nami dengan setengah teriak.

"Ara, sama seperti buah Amover. Penyihir itu gagal mempertahankan rasa dari buah jeruk itu dan makanya rasa buah Alista sangat asin daripada air laut."

"Dimana buah aneh itu, Robin?" Luffy kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Robin kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya, irisnya terus bergerak sampai berhenti di satu arah. Setelah Robin baca, ia pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang tertulis disana?" si cyborg kembali bertanya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik!" seru Robin yang terus menatap buku itu. "Jika ada seseorang yang memakan buah Amover dan ingin mencari buah Alista untuk kembali seperti semula, maka orang itu harus berpergian jauh untuk mencarinya dengan petunjuk yang telah tersedia. Petunjuk itu ada yang berbentuk teka-teki dan bukan teka-teki. Jika bentuk petunjuk itu berupa teka-teki, maka teka-teki itu harus ditebak agar dapat menunjukkan petunjuk berikutnya."

"Seperti mencari harta karun saja," celetuk Chopper.

"Kedengarannya aneh, tapi itu harus kulakukan agar bentuk tubuhku seperti semua. Aku tidak mau mempunyai tubuh indah nan seksi ini," kata Zoro dengan penuh tekat.

"T-tunggu dulu!" cegat Nami.

Zoro melirik pada gadis bersurai orens itu. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pergi sendirian? Bisa-bisa kau tidak akan kembali kesini lagi," ujar Nami.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau kan punya penyakit buta arah yang sudah mencapai stadium empat. Jadi, kau jangan pergi sendirian!"

Zoro tersentak, memang ia harus akui kalau ia punya penyakit buta arah yang sudah banyak merepotkan banyak orang. Tapi kalau dia diam saja, kapan bentuk tubuhnya kembali.

"Tenang, kami semua sebagai sahabatmu yang baik akan ikut bersamamu!" seru Luffy girang.

"Itu benar!" tambah Chopper dan Usopp.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang SUPAA!" seru Franky seraya melakukan pose khasnya.

"Itu ide bagus juga," gumam Nami.

"Yohoho~ Sepertinya itu menarik, aku ikut dengan kalian," kata Brook yang baru bangkit dari berdiam diri tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Demi Marimo-chan aku akan ikut~!" seru Sanji dengan latar belakang hati yang sedang berterbangan.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL '-CHAN', ALIS MELINGKARRR!" geram Zoro sambil memegang pedang yang sengaja diarahkan ke leher Sanji.

**'glek'**

Kini paras Sanji sudah membiru. Sebenarnya ia takut jika pedang itu membuat goresan di lehernya, hanya saja ia menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu.

"Maaf Marimo-chan, tapi kecantikanmu telah membiusku dengan obat cinta sehingga aku seperti ini~ Sepertinya aku akan menjadi budak cintamu, Marimo-chaaan~"

Semua orang yang mendengar pernyataan Sanji sudah memunculkan sebutir keringat di pelipis masing-masing.

Raja Garp pun berdehem. "Ehem… Lalu, dimana petunjuk itu?"

"Disini sudah ada petunjuknya, Rajaku."

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Ara, petunjuk ini seperti teka-teki. Berarti harus ditebak."

"Ya sudah, bacakan saja!" seru semuanya bersamaan.

"Baiklah, akan kubacakan. 'Kau harus pergi ke pulau yang selalu terlihat gelap walaupun masih siang hari'."

"Pulau yang selalu terlihat gelap walau masih siang?" beo Zoro. "Sepertinya aku pernah kesana. Hmm…" Zoro pun berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Ayo! Go! Go! Go Zoro!" Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper memberikan semangat untuk Zoro.

"Ng… Aku ingat, itu Pulau Kuraigana, tempat dimana aku pernah dilatih oleh seseorang."

"Baiklah… Mari kita mengemas barang-barang masing-masing dan kita akan mulai perjalanan yang cukup panjang!" seru sang ketua kelompok Mugiwara dengan penuh semangat yang membara.

"Ya!" seru yang lainnya dengan penuh semangat juga.

Raja Garp hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ganbatte yo!" Lalu sang raja pun pergi meninggalkan kebun jeruk Nami dan membiarkan ketiga anak dan para sahabatnya melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

"Franky, siapkan kapal terbaik kita!" perintah Luffy.

"Oke, Luffy!"

Dalam sekejap Franky berlari cepat seolah menghilang meninggalkan para sahabatnya.

"Lalu kalian pergi untuk membawa keperluan kalian dan berkumpul kembali di bengkel Franky!" ujar Luffy lagi.

"Baik!" serempak yang lainnya.

Dan mereka semuanya pun bubar.

* * *

Sesuai perjanjian, seluruh anggota kelompok Mugiwara telah berkumpul di bengkel Franky.

"Jadi Franky, mana kapal yang katamu paling terbaik diantara semua kapal yang kau buat?" tanya Usopp.

"Ayo ke dermaga!" ujar Franky cepat.

Semuanya mengikuti perkataan Franky dan segera pergi ke dermaga.

Sesampai disana, mereka melihat sebuah kapal yang besar diantara semua kapal yang ada di dermaga.

"Nama kapal itu apa?" tanya Luffy seraya menunjuk ke arah kapal besar.

"Itulah kapal yang kumaksud, nama kapal itu Thousand Sunny-go," kata Franky dengan nada penuh kebanggaan. "Kalau dari luar memang terlihat biasa, tapi didalamnya sudah kubuat senyaman mungkin untuk kita semu–"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Luffy girang.

"Hei, jangan memotong kalimatku!" kata Franky kesal seraya menunjukkan urat kemarahan di pelipisnya.

"Ayo!" seru seluruh anggota kelompok Mugiwara penuh semangat.

* * *

**-Chapter 2: End-**

* * *

Author's Note:

Ch.2 akhirnya update juga.

Awal-awal saya ragu, bisa update cepat atau tidak. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang ingin tahu apakah sarannya masuk atau tidak, jadi saya segera menyelesaikan ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, trima kasih atas saran nama buahnya ya *sensor*.

Dan trimakasih juga untuk yang men-review fanfic –GaJe– saya, nge-follow dan nge-favs, serta para readers IKADA -Itupun KAlo aDA- yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic –GaJe– saya.

Untuk Chapter depan lebih baik lagi, tolong –bagi yang mau– tuliskan kritik, saran, concrit, dan sebagainya di kotak **REVIEW**, okay?!


	3. Ruang Bawah Tanah?

"Itulah kapal yang kumaksud, nama kapal itu Thousand Sunny-go," kata Franky dengan nada penuh kebanggaan. "Kalau dari luar memang terlihat biasa, tapi didalamnya sudah kubuat senyaman mungkin untuk kita semu–"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Luffy girang.

"Hei, jangan memotong kalimatku!" kata Franky kesal seraya menunjukkan urat kemarahan di pelipisnya.

"Ayo!" seru seluruh anggota kelompok Mugiwara penuh semangat.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece and All Character © Eiichiro Oda

Buah Sial © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfic ini, ini hanya kesenangan semata.

**WARNING!**

Alternative Universe, EYD berantakan, Out of Character/In Character, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc…

* * *

**Buah Sial**

Chapter 3: Ruang Bawah Tanah?

* * *

Perjalanan mencari buah Alista pun dimulai dengan menggunakan Thousand Sunny, kapal hasil karya Franky.

Kalau menurut perhitungan Nami, mereka akan tiba di Pulau Kuraigana sekitar dua sampai tiga hari. Dan perhitungannya tidak pernah meleset.

Terbukti, dalam jangka waktu dua atau tiga hari mereka sudah hampir tiba di tempat tujuannya. Terlihat daerah di sekitar mereka yang tadinya cerah sekarang menjadi gelap.

"Memang daerah sekitar Pulau Kuraigana gelap, padahal belum sampai ke pulai itu," komentar yang dilontarkan Robin ketika melihat langit yang menjadi warna ungu gelap.

"Apa sudah sampai?" tanya Luffy dengan antusias.

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, manik kelabunya menatap lurus yang rupanya ia melihat sebuah pulau yang mempunyai bukit yang meruncing di ujungnya. "Di depan sana."

Seluruh anggota kelompok Mugiwara pun ikut melihat ke arah yang dipandang Zoro. Di depan sana sudah terlihat sebuah pulau yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil, dan banyak pepohonan yang nampaknya itu sebuah hutan. Dan jangan lupakan reruntuhan bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Shishishi.. Baiklah, ayo kita berhenti di tepi pantai yang ada di sana!" perintah sang ketua Mugiwara yang paling bersemangat.

"Franky!"

Seolah mengerti apa tugasnya, Franky langsung –yang sejak tadi– mengemudi Sunny yang mengarah ke tepi pantai yang Luffy perintahkan.

Setelah berhasil samapi di tepi pantai, mereka pun turun dari Sunny kecuali Usopp.

"Oi, Usopp! Kenapa kau tidak turun?" tanya Luffy heran.

"A-aku d-disi-sini saja, untuk berjaga-jaga," balas Usopp dengan nada yang –sepertinya– menahan ketakutannya.

"Oh ayolah, jangan bilang penyakit 'tidak-bisa-mendarat-di-pulau'mu itu kambuh lagi, Usopp!?" kata Nami yang mengingat kalau Usopp memiliki penyakit aneh –yang jelas tidak ada– yang dibuat sendiri.

"A-a-angap saja begitu," jawab Usopp lagi, sudah terlihat jelas kalau ia takut dari tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Oi!"

Terdengar suara berat dari belakang Usopp, tentunya Usopp langsung kaget setengah mati sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ini aku, bodoh!"

Suara berat itu kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini Usopp baru menyadari ada sosok wanita bersurai hijau membawa pedang yang berada di depannya.

"Oh…Itu kau, Zoro Mengagetkanku saja," kata Usopp tenang dan ia pun berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. "Eh? Kok kau masih disi– UWAAA!"

**'BRUUK'**

Belum selesai Usopp mengatakan semua kalimatnya, ia sudah dilempar keluar dari Sunny oleh Zoro dan mendarat di tanah dengan posisi wajah menghatam tanah dan kaki di atas.

Lalu Zoro pun menyusul Usopp, tapi bedanya ia mendarat di atas tanah dengan sempurna. "Ini sudah kubawakan Usopp, ketua!"

"Bagus!" seru Luffy seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Usopp pun bangkit dari posisi yang tidak elit tadi. "Kalian berdua sekongkol ya?!" pekiknya seraya menunjukkan urat kemarahannya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Luffy yang mengabaikan kalimat Usopp.

"Hei! Kau tidak mendengarku ya?!" pekik Usopp lagi yang semakin kesal.

Robin pun kembali melihat kertas yang ia sengaja sobek dari buku 'Sejarah Penyihir Kerajaan Mugiwara' yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah petunjuk yang telah membawa mereka ke pulau itu.

Dan Robin pun membaca isi petunjuknya. "Setelah kau sampai di pulau yang dimaksud, kau harus pergi ke kastil yang ada disana."

"Eh? Memangnya di tempat seperti ini ada kastilnya?" tanya Chopper.

"Yeah," balas Zoro malas.

"Dimana?!" tanya semua anggota kelompok Mugiwara serempak, kecuali Zoro.

"Aku lupa."

**'GUBRAAK'**

Semuanya pun jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit setelah mendengar jawaban Zoro yang terdengar sangat santai.

"Yeah, sepertinya kita harus mencari kastil itu," ujar Franky setelah bangkit dari posisi yang sebelumnya.

Sanji pun menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya. "Dan sepertinya aku menemukan kastil itu."

Semuanya tersentak, lalu mereka mengikuti gerak tangan Sanji yang menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan tua yang menyeramkan dengan langit di belakangnya ungu gelap, menambah suasana suram.

"Yohoho, suasana disini membuatku takut. Eh, tapi kenapa aku harus takut, aku kan sudah mati. Skull joke…" kata Brook.

"Tidak lucu tahu!" seru semuanya jengkel pada Brook.

"Oh ya sudah kalau tidak lucu," balas Brook yang terlihat risih dengan tatapan para sahabatabnya terhadapnya.

"Ayo, kita kesana!" perintah Luffy dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Usopp sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah laiin.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan terhadap yang lainnya. Kini mereka telah berjalan bahkan hampir tidak terlihat lagi di mata Usopp. Karena suasananya semakin menyeramkan, maka Usopp pun menyusul para sahabatnya.

"Hei! Tunggu Aku!"

* * *

Setelah mereka memasuki daerah hutan, mereka dihadang oleh segerombolan hewan yang mirip seekor monyet raksasa yang membawa sebuah pedang.

"Kyaa~" Chopper kaget dan ia langsung memeluk kepala Usopp.

"Ng? Babun?" gumam Robin setelah mengamati hewan itu.

"Sepertinya kalau kita ingin melewatinya, kita harus melawan mereka," kata Nami menerka-nerka.

"Dan mereka cukup kuat," tambah Sanji seraya menghisap rokoknya.

"Shishishi, ini seperti melakukan pemanasan," kata Luffy seraya menggeretakkan seluruh jari tangannya.

"Yohoho, awal yang menyenangkan!" seru Brook.

"Awal yang buruk," gumam Usopp gemetaran.

"Kalau menurutku, ini namanya awal yang SUPAA!" seru Franky.

"Yeah, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan para babun yang ada disini," gumam Zoro seraya memakai bandananya.

Seluruh anggota kelompok Mugiwara mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang segerombolan babun itu, begitu juga para babun itu. Mereka akan mengeluarkan kekuatan _superhuman_ dan _supernatural_ yang dimiliki masing-masing orang. Lalu mereka berpencar dan juga para babun itu.

Para babun itu mengepung Luffy dan menyerangnya dari segala arah. Luffy pun menyerang balik para babun itu. _"Gomu Gomu no Hanabi!"_

Zoro sudah memegang kedua pedang dan satu di mulutnya, bersiap-siap melawan para babun yang menyerang dari atas. _"108 Pond Hou!"_

Nami sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya, _Perfect Clima Tact. _Dan membuat gumpalan awan hitam di atas para babun itu. _"Thunderbolt Tempo!"_

Usopp sudah mengeluarkan ketapel andalannya, disertai sebuah tumpukan shuriken yang digunakan sebagai amunisi. _"Shuriken Ryuseigun!"_

Sanji sudah dikepung oleh segerombolan babun yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja, lalu Sanji pun menyerang mereka. _"Party Table Kick Course!"_

Chopper pun mengeluarkan kekuatan _supernatural_nya. _"Rumble Horn Point! Roseo Colonnade!"_

Segerombolan babun itu menyerang Robin, dengan santai ia menyilangkan tangannya dan menyerang para babun itu dengan menumbuhkan lengan tangannya di tubuh para babun itu. _"Ochenta Fleur Quarto Mano Shock!"_

Franky telah memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan salah satu meriam udara andalannya. _"Coup De Vent!"_

Mereka telah mengalahkan sebagian besar dari gerombolan babun itu, kini jumlah mereka sudah tinggal sedikit.

"Yohoho, sisanya biar aku yang tangani!" ujar Brook yang mendapat anggukan kepala Luffy sebagai jawaban. _"Hanauta San Cho: Yahatsugiri!"'_

Setelah Brook menyerang sisa dari gerombolan babun itu, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan para babun itu. Serangan Brook bereaksi saat Brook pergi meninggalkan mangsanya, para babun itu pun tumbang setelah serangan Brook bereaksi.

"Tch, benar-benar merepotkan," gumam Zoro seraya melepaskan bandananya dan mengikatkan kembali di lengan kirinya.

"Ya, paling tidak ini awal yang SUPAA kan?" kata Franky.

"Aduh~ Ada keributan apa disini?"

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang datang dengan melayang bagaikan hantu. Tentu semuanya kaget saat sosok perempuan berambut _pink_ itu datang, terutama Usopp, Chopper dan Brook.

Zoro tersentak saat mengetahui sosok perempuan itu. "Ghost-girl?!"

Sosok perempuan itu pun juga tersentak saat Zoro bilang dengan sebutan 'ghost-girl', sosok perempuan itu pun mengeluarkan urat kemarahan di pelipisnya. "Hei! Aku punya nama! Namaku itu Perona!" umpatnya.

Setelah mengetahui sosok dan nama perempuan itu, Sanji sudah mulai melakukan aksinya yang seperti biasa. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sanji, sang koki handal di Kerajaan Mugiwara. Salam kenal, Perona-chan." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu menciumi telepak tangan perempuan itu.

"Eh?" Secara spontan, Perona menarik tangannya dari adegan yang Sanji lakukan terhadapnya. "Kerajaan Mugiwara? Jadi kalian berasal dari sana?"

"Ya, kami semua dari Kerajaan Mugiwara. Kami adalah kelompok Mugiwara," jawab Luffy dengan bangga. "Aku Monkey D. Luffy, anak dari Raja Garp sekaligus ketua kelompok ini. Dan ini para sahabatku, Nami, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Robin, Sanji, dan Zoro," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk para sahabatnya.

"Zoro? Maksudmu Roronoa Zoro? Dimana dia?" tanya Perona heran.

"Heh, jadi kau kenal dengan Zoro-bro?" tanya Franky balik.

"Tentu saja! Dia pernah datang kemari dan meminta dilatih oleh si Hawk-Eye itu. Nah, sekarang aku tidak melihat dia? Apa dia tidak bersama kalian?"

"Bodoh! Aku disini tahu!"

Perona kaget saat mendengar suara berat yang sangat familiar baginya, lalu ia mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Dan yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok perempuan bersurai hijau panjang.

"Apa lihat-lihat, hah?" kata Zoro sinis.

"Ghee, kau Zoro? Zoro kan laki-laki?!" pekik Perona tidak percaya.

"Itu memang Zoro, karena dia memakan buah Amover makanya tubuhnya bisa jadi seperti itu," Nami menjelaskan.

"Buah Amover?" beo Perona. Lalu ia menahan tawanya. "Hmphh– Jadi kau memakan buah itu? Buahahahah~ Bldoh sekali! Padahal buah itu sudah disihir, dan kau dengan bodohnya memakan buah itu. Bwuahahha~"

Karena Perona tak mampu menahan tawanya, maka ia pun meledakan tawanya. Sedangkan yang ditertawai tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa, ia hanya menggeretakkan giginya sebagai tanda menahan amarahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke kastil sekarang, sebelum Pendekar-san menebas seseorang disini," ujar Robin.

Perona pun menghentikan tawanya. "Kastil? Kalian mau kesana? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mencari petunjuk, nanti kami akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi, apakah kau mau mengantarkan kami kesana?" pinta Luffy.

"Dengan senang hati!"

* * *

Setelah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Zoro, Perona pun mengerti dan ia akan ikut membantu mencari petunjuk selanjutnya. Kini mereka semua sudah berada di dalam kastil, di lantai dasar tentunya. Dan juga mereka melihat sosok pria tampan dengan kumisnya yang unik dan janggut disekitar wajahnya tidak terlalu lebat ataupun tipis.

"Kau membawa tamu?" tanya sosok pria itu.

"Ya, ini Zoro dan juga para sahabatnya," jawab Perona santai.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Roronoa?"

"Yeah, ini orangnya," kata Perona sambil menunjuk ke arah Zoro.

Pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa saat melihat Zoro dengan tubuh wanitanya. Lalu Perona mendekati pria itu dan membisikan sesuatu padanya, dan pria itu mengerti apa yang dibisikannya.

"Aku mengerti," gumamnya pada Perona. "Jadi, apa kau ingin mengbongkar kastilku ini, Roronoa?"

Zoro pun memberikan seringainya pada pria itu. "Mungkin itu yang akan kulakukan sekarang, Hawk-Eye."

"Aku Juraquille Mihawk, pemilik dari kastil ini. Jika kalian ingin mencari petunjuk itu yang ada di tempat ini, kuizinkan," kata pria itu lagi.

"Trimakasih atas perizinanmu!" kata Nami sambil membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Mihawk tidak menjawab kalimat Nami, ia kembali melakukan aktivitasnya –membaca koran– dan membiarkan Zoro dan para sahabatnya mencari petunjuk selanjutnya di kastil miliknya.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah diizinkan oleh sang pemilik kastil, ayo kita mulai mencari petunjuk itu!" seru Luffy semangat.

"Ya!" serempak semuanya termasuk Perona, terkecuali Mihawk yang hanya menyeringai saja.

"Robin, apa ada petunjuk lain yang tertulis disana?" tanya Luffy pada Robin.

Robin kembali melihat isi kertas itu. "Ada."

"Bacakan!"

Robin pun mulai membacakan lagi isi kelanjutan petunjuk itu. "Setelah kau memasuki kastil yang ada di pulau itu, carilah sebuah gua yang terletak di gua bawah tanah kastil itu dengan pintu masuk yang berada di lantai dasar kastil itu. Setelah itu, kau baru mencari petunjuk itu yang sengaja dibagi menjadi lima bagian."

"Mari kita cari pintu masuk itu!" perintah Luffy lagi.

Lalu pencarian pintu masuk itu pun dimulai. Mereka terus mencarinya sampai lebih dari satu jam, dan hasilnya mereka belum menemukannya.

"Huh, aku lelah. Dimana pintu masuk itu?" gumam Sanji seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Entah kenapa aku merasa telah menekan sesuatu ya?" Lalu ia berdiri tegak untuk melihat benda apa yang ditekannya. "Ng? Tombol? Sepertinya tadi tubuhku menekan tombol ini?"

**'GREK'**

Zoro pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pijakannya, lalu ia melihat ke kakinya sendiri. "Eh?"

**'PREK'**

Lantai yang Zoro injak itu pun jatuh ke bawah, dan otomatis Zoro pun ikut jatuh ke bawah sana.

"Kyaaaa!"

**'BRUUK'**

Semuanya pun kaget setelah melihat dan mendengar suara Zoro yang jatuh ke bawah sana. Sanji yang mengetahui kalau bahwa tombol yang ditekannya tadi itu adalah pintu masuk menuju bawah tanah, dan ia pun berpura-pura tidak tahu karena dialah yang telah membuat Zoro jatuh ke bawah sana.

"Zoro! Hei! Apa kau dengar aku, Zoro?!" tanya Luffy panik.

Lalu tiba-tiba lantai yang jatuh tadi sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke bawah tempat Zoro mendarat dengan tidak elit.

"Jadi, ini pintu masuknya?" tanya Perona.

"Sepertinya ya," balas Robin.

"Oke, ayo kita turun ke bawah sana dan menyusul Zoro disana!" seru Luffy.

Mereka semua pun menuruni anak tangga itu, begitu juga dengan sang pemilik kastil.

"Ng? Kau ikut, Hawk Eye-san?" tanya Robin santai.

Mihawk tidak menjawab, tapi Robin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya saat Mihawk juga menuruni anak tangga itu. Robin pun menyusul para sahabatnya yang sudah duluan.

Setelah semuanya telah menuruni tangga itu, perlahan satu per satu anak tangga itu hilang dan digantikan dengan lilin yang menyala secara tiba-tiba. Usopp saja yang kelihatan ketakutan dengan suasana di bawah tanah.

Lalu mereka melihat Zoro yang masih tergeletak di tanah dengan posisi tidak elit, Brook dan Franky membantu Zoro untuk membuatnya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chopper.

"B-baik"

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri gua itu, sampai mereka melihat ada jalan yang bercabang lima.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, lalu jika ada yang menemukan potongan petunjuk itu harus kembali ke tempat awal," saran Nami.

"Aku setuju dengan Nami-swan!" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sanji yang mengatakannya.

"Shishishi, kalau begitu akan ku bagi lima kelompok secara acak," kata Luffy. "Setelah mendapatkan teman kelompoknya, setiap kelompok harus pergi ke jalan bercabang itu sesuai angka kelompoknya, yaitu satu, dua, tiga, empat dan lima," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bercabang dari pojok kiri sampai pojok kanan.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda mereka mengerti.

"Mihawk, apa kau ikut?" tanya Luffy.

"Ya," balas Mihawk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kita undi sekarang!" kata Franky semangat.

Lalu Franky mengeluarkan _stick _yang sudah dinomori dari angka satu sampai lima sampai sebelas batang _stick_, sesuai dengan jumlah orangnya. Franky menyuruh setiap orang mengambil satu batang _stick_ secara acak, lalu mencari teman kelompoknya sendiri.

"Yohoho, angka satu! Aku bersama Franky dan Perona!" kata Brook senang.

"Aku dapat angka dua, dan kenapa aku bersama Luffy?" gumam Usopp lirih.

"Aku bersama Navigator-san dengan angka tiga," kata Robin.

"Angka empat, aku bersama Sanji," kata Chopper riang.

"Hmm… Angka lima, berarti sisanya aku bersama si Hawk-Eye itu," gumam Zoro.

"Karena semuanya telah menemukan teman sekelompoknya. Sekarang kalian semua berpencar sesuai dengan angka yang telah kutentukan!" perintah Luffy lagi.

"Baik!"

* * *

**-Chapter 3: End-**

* * *

Author's Note:

Yohoho, akhirnya ch.3 update.

Setelah saya baca ulang, sepertinya character Mihawk disini OOC ya? Padahal saya sudah semaksimal mungkin agar tidak membuat chara Mihawk OOC, tapi sepertinya gagal ya.

Mona: Gomennasai Mihawk, My Love Daddy!(?) /hah. Akan saya usahakan agar di chapter depan kau lebih(?) OOC lagi!

Mihawk: Sejak kapan aku jadi ayahmu?

Mona: Kapan-kapan, pasti suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi ayah angkatku. /hah

Oke… Readers IKADA, Mind to **REVIEW**?!


	4. The Challenge (Part 1)

"Aku dapat angka dua, dan kenapa aku bersama Luffy?" gumam Usopp lirih.

"Aku bersama Navigator-san dengan angka tiga," kata Robin.

"Angka empat, aku bersama Sanji," kata Chopper riang.

"Hmm… Angka lima, berarti sisanya aku bersama si Hawk-Eye itu," gumam Zoro.

"Karena semuanya telah menemukan teman sekelompoknya. Sekarang kalian semua berpencar sesuai dengan angka yang telah kutentukan!" perintah Luffy lagi.

"Baik!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece and All Character © Eiichiro Oda

Buah Sial © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfic ini, ini hanya kesenangan semata!

**WARNING!**

Alternative Universe, EYD berantakan, Out of Character/In Character, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc…

* * *

**Buah Sial**

Chapter 4: The Challenge (Part 1)

* * *

Perona, Franky dan Brook terus menelusuri percabangan pertama dari gua bawah tanah itu yang hanya diterangi dari cahaya api lilin yang menggantung indah di dinding gua itu saja. Untuk sekarang, keadaan mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah.

"Hei kau!" kata Franky yang tertuju pada Perona.

"Apa?"

"Memangnya dari dulu di bawah kastil ini ada gua bawah tanahnya ya?"

"Um… Si Hawk-Eye itu pernah bercerita padaku, kalau kastil ini adalah sisa dari peperangan yang terjadi disini. Dulu pulau ini memiliki kerajaan beserta istananya, ya sekarang istana itu hancur dan banyak sisa reruntuhannya di luar sana. Kastil ini tidak terlalu hancur berat, jadi si Hawk-Eye itu sedikit merubahnya sehingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi kalau masalah gua ini, dia tidak tahu."

Franky mengangguk-angguk kecil kepalanya, pertanda ia mengerti semua penjelasan dari Perona. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa ada halangan apapun, bagaikan pasukan yang siap tempur.

Brook berhenti di tempat seraya menatap lurus ke depan "Ng?" Ia bergumam dengan nada curiga.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Perona pada Brook yang berdiri diam di depan mereka.

"Lihat! Di depan sana!" ujar Brook cepat sambil menunjuk arah di depan mereka.

Dengan cepat Franky dan Perona langsung melihat apa yang ditunjuk Brook. Dan seketika ekspresi mereka bertiga berubah menjadi sangat panik dengan mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar dan gigi tajam yang berderet disana serta mata yang membulat.

Bagaimana mereka tidak panik jika di depan mereka ada tantangan yang menghadang mereka, yaitu ada beberapa sebuah dinding berduri yang bergerak untuk siap menjepit siapa saja yang berusaha untuk melewatinya.

"J-ja-jadi… Kita harus melewati di-dinding i-itu?" tanya Perona yang mulai merinding ketakutan.

Sedangkan wajahnya Franky sudah membiru. "Sepertinya begitu…"

"Kalau salah sedikit saja, pasti kita akan mati disini. Eh, tapi kan aku sudah mati. Skull joke…" kata Brook.

'**DUAGH'**

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu!" pekik Franky dan Perona bersamaan setelah memukul kepala Brook dengan tangan besi milik Franky dan payungnya Perona.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Perona kembali ke masalah awal.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kita lewati. Kalau kembali lagi, berarti kita tidak akan mendapatkan petunjuk untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuh Zoro," ujar Franky.

"Yohoho… Kalian tahu, ini akan menjadi sebuah tantangan yang menarik!" ujar Brook semangat.

"Apanya yang menarik?" tanya Perona lagi.

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu!" kata Franky juga semangat. "Ini sangat SUPAA!"

"Maksudnya apa? Aku tak mengerti," kata Perona bingung.

"Jadi, kita akan melewati semua dinding bergerak ini dengan berguling cepat ke depan disaat waktu yang tepat," Brook menjelaskan.

"Gheee… Berguling ke depan?" beo Perona.

"Ya, satu-satunya cara hanya itu," kata sang _cyborg_. "Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai dalam hitungan ketiga," lanjut Franky. "Jika kau tidak mau ikut, silakan kembali sendiri!"

Akhirnya Perona pun hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri apalagi harus menunggu yang lainnya. Lalu mereka bertiga sudah mulai mengambil posisi di tempat masing-masing dan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melewati dinding berduri itu tanpa membuat tubuh mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bersiaplah!" seru Franky. Lalu ia pun memulai menghitung. "Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

Mereka pun berguling ke depan dengan cepat setelah hitungan yang ketiga, ada beberapa dinding yang harus dilewati, tapi untungnya tidak ada yang menjadi korban tusukan diantara dinding berduri itu, mereka semua selamat. Nafas mereka pun terenggal-enggal karena kelelahan.

"Akhirnya kita lolos juga," kata Franky lega.

"Kukira nyawaku akan berakhir disini," gumam Perona juga lega.

"Yohohoho! Kupikir tubuhku ini akan hancur dan aku akan mati, tapi kan aku juga sudah mati. Skull joke…" kata Brook.

'**DUAGH'**

Brook kembali dipukul, tapi bedanya hanya Frankylah yang memukul Brook dengan tangan besinya. Sedangkan Perona sudah menunjukkan urat kemarahannya, ia pun bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kekuatannya. _"Negative Hollow!" _

Lalu muncul sebuah roh yang keluar dari tubuh Perona dan roh itu menembus tubuh Brook. "Kenapa aku dikutuk oleh Kumodachi dengan sihirnya? Padahal waktu itu aku mau mati, tapi kenapa aku bertemu dengannya? Lebih baik aku sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini~" gumam Brook lirih seraya duduk memegang kedua lututnya dan aura yang mengelap.

Franky sempat membulatkan matanya karena tidak percaya, ternyata Perona hebat juga bisa membuat orang seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya.

Brook pun tersentak dan menyadari apa yang ia katakan tadi, ia berbalik mengahadap Perona dengan urat kemarahannya Brook pun muncul. "Kauuu…"

"Horohorohoro~ Rasakan itu! Ayo, kita lanjutkan sebelum aku akan mengeluarkan _Negative Hollow_ku lagi," kata Perona santai sambil meninggalkan dua teman sekelompoknya di belakang.

Franky menyeret Brook yang sedang kesal dengan paksa dan menyusul Perona yang sudah mulai sedikit jauh. Mereka terus berjalan ke depan untuk kembali menelusuri gua itu. Sampai diujung jalan gua itu terdapat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, itu seperti ada tempat lain disana.

"Di depan ada tempat aneh lagi ya?" tanya Franky menerka-nerka.

"Yohohoho, cahaya putih itu menyilaukan. Loh, aku kan sudah tidak punya mata lagi, jadi tidak perlu merasakan silaunya cahaya itu. Skull joke," kata Brook yang diakhiri dengan tawa aneh.

Sedangkan Perona dan Franky sudah mengeluarkan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya lagi. Mereka sempat berpikir, kenapa mereka dikelompokan bersama sang musisi yang aneh itu.

"Sebaiknya kita berhati-hati, jika ada jebakan atau semacamnya," ujar Franky mengingatkan. Brook dan Perona mengangguk, pertanda mereka mengerti peringatan Franky.

Mereka terus berjalan menenbus cahaya putih dan mereka berada di suatu tempat yang aneh. Tempat itu seperti gua es, terbukti disekitar mereka membeku dan suhu disana sangat dingin. Dan tepat diatas mereka ada banyak duri es besar dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Sebenarnya ini tempat apa sih?" tanya Perona heran.

"Mana aku tahu, seharusnya aku yang bilang itu!" seru Franky antusias.

'**KREKEK'**

"Eh?"

Dengan spontan mereka melihat ke atas untuk mengetahui darimana asal suara tadi. Dan perkiraan mereka benar, suara itu dari atas. Suara itu adalah suara retakan dari es yang menempel di langit-langit gua itu.

"Ayo kita lari!" saran Brook panik.

Mereka pun mulai berlari untuk menjauhi timpahan es dari atas dan es itu pun mulai berjatuhan bagaikan hujan. Jika mereka terkena ujung es yang sangat tajam itu, habislah sudah nyawa mereka. Untungnya hujan es berujung tajam itu sudah berhenti, dan sama seperti sebelumnya mereka semua selamat tanpa membuat goresan di tubuh mereka.

"Entah kenapa hari ini aku banyak sekali melihat benda tajam yang ingin membuat goresan di tubuhku," gumam Perona lirih.

"Lama-kelamaan pusing juga ya, kondisiku sekarang jadi tidak SUPAA," kata Franky dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang.

Sedangkan Brook tidak berkomentar apa-apa, atau lebih tepatnya sedang mencari lelucon yang aneh lagi.

"Ng?"

Brook merasakan ada sesuatu yang digemgamnya, ia pun membuka telapak tangannya. Ternyata benar, ia sedang menggemgam sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kotak merah kecil.

"Eh? Kotak apa itu?" tanya Franky setelah melihat apa yang ada di telapak tangan Brook.

"Seperti kotak cincin saja," celetuk Perona.

"Atau ini kotak yang berisikan potongan petunjuk selanjutnya," kata Brook. "Yohoho… Daripada kita bingung isi kotak ini maka kita buka saja kotak ini."

"Sini!" Perona mengambil paksa kotak itu dari tangan Brook. "Biar aku saja yang membukakannya!"

Sebelum Perona membuka kotaknya, tiba-tiba saja ada angin besar yang datang dari belakang mereka yang berusaha untuk menarik mereka bertiga. Brook, Franky dan Perona berusaha untuk bertahan di tempat masing-masing melawan angin besar yang berusaha menarik mereka dari arah yang berlawanan. Tapi usaha mereka percuma, mereka tetap tertarik oleh angin besar itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…"

Setelah angin besar itu menarik ketiga mangsanya, angin besar itu pun menghilang.

* * *

Luffy dan Usopp berjalan menelusuri percabangan kedua dari gua itu, mereka sudah berjalan jauh tapi sampai sekarang jalan itu belum ada ujungnya.

"Huh… Kita sudah berjalan lama di tempat ini, tapi kita belum menemukan petunjuk itu. Kapan jalan ini ada ujungnya sehingga kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk untuk mengembalikan Zoro?!" keluh Luffy yang mulai kelelahan.

"Yeah, ini masih lebih baik daripada terjadi sesuatu bersamamu," gumam Usopp kecil seraya memunculkan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah, tidak ada kok…"

Mereka tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Sampai ada suara aneh yang mendekat ke arah mereka dari belakang.

"Hei, Usopp! Kau tahu suara apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mereka berdua pun membalikkan badan sehingga menghadap ke belakang. Seketika mata mereka membulat dan mulutnya mengangga lebar setelah mereka melihat ada gelombang air yang besar dan siap menerjang siapa saja.

"Sugooi! Gelombang airnya besar sekali! Dan kenapa di tempat seperti ini ada gelombang air yang sebesar ini ya?" kata Luffy polos.

"Dasar bodoh!" Usopp menjitak kepala Luffy dengan keras. "Ada gelombang sebesar ini malah kau puji. Sebaiknya kita lari dari sini!" lanjutnya panik.

"Huh? Kenapa kita harus lari?"

"Memangnya kau bisa berenang, Luffy?"

Luffy menyadari kalau dirinya tidak bisa berenang. "Kyaaa… Kalau begitu ayo kita lari!" perintah Luffy yang juga ikut panik.

Mereka pun berlari secepat mungkin agar mereka tidak diterjang oleh gelombang air yang besar itu. Seiring waktu terus berjalan, mereka masih berlari tak karuan dan sampai sekarang mereka belum bisa menghindari gelombang besar yang mungkin siap menyapu kedua tikus yang ada di depannya.

"Woaaa… Gelombang air itu semakin dekat! Dan aku mulai kelelahan…!" pekik Usop panik seraya melinangkan air matanya.

"Ayo, lari lebih kecang lagi!" perintah Luffy panik.

Mereka menambahkan kecepatan berlarinya walaupun mereka sudah merasa sangat kelelahan. Tapi, usaha mereka untuk menghindari gelombang besar itu gagal total. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap tersapu oleh gelombang tersebut dan dibawa entah kemana.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

'**TES! TES!'**

Suara tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit gua yang mempunyai bagian-bagian yang runcing. Beberapa tetesan air mengenai salah satu wajah dari pemuda bermanik hitam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali agar ia seratus persen sadar, lalu ia memposisikan tubuhnya agar duduk seraya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Tangannya berusaha menjangkau topi jeraminya dan mengenakannya.

Sejenak kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. "Ng… Seingatku tadi aku dan Usopp sedang berlari untuk menghindari gelombang besar, uhmm… lalu apa ya? Oh ya, Usoooopp!" Irisnya segera mencari sosok pemuda berambut keriting, dan tidak jauh darinya terdapat tubuh sosok pemuda yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat ia langsung melesat sosok yang tergeletak itu sambil meneriaki nama pemuda itu.

Luffy terus menguncang-nguncangkan tubuh Usopp yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Jari-jarinya sudah mulai bergerak, begitu juga dengan matanya yang berusaha untuk membuka kelopaknya. "Ng… Apa ini di surga?"

"Oi, oi, oi! Kau ini bicara apa? Ini bukan di surga tahu! Kita masih berada di gua bawah tanah!"

Usopp bangkit dari acara pingsannya dan ia membersihkan tubuhnya yang ditempeli oleh debu. "Kukira aku sudah ada di surga…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Usopp." Luffy segera bangkit juga seraya menatap lurus. "Masih untung kita tidak berakhir disini. Dan sebaiknya kita cepat menemukan petunjuk lainnya sebelum terjadi sesuatu lagi."

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Daerah sekitar mereka masih terlihat aman, belum ada alarm bahaya. Usopp masih berdoa dengan berkomat-kamit supaya terbebas dari segala maha bahaya yang mengancam, apalagi dia sedang bersama dengan sang ketua Mugiwara, mungkin itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Tiba-tiba saja suhu di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat panas.

"Ng… Kenapa disini menjadi sangat panas ya?" tanya Luffy yang sudah mulai lemas karena kepanasan seraya mengibas-ngibaskan topinya sebagai kipas.

"Disini bagaikan neraka saja…" kata Usopp yang juga mulai kepanasan.

Mereka semakin merasakan suhu di sekitarnya naik dan udaranya semakin panas. Secara spontan Usopp menengok ke belakang dan seketika matanya langsung membulat dengan mulut mengangga lebar.

Luffy langsung melihat ekspresi Usopp yang aneh dan langsung bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Usopp? Kau seperti melihat pujaan hatimu sedang berjalan dengan orang lain."

"Kau tahu, kalimatmu barusan bagaikan ada seribu jarum yang menusuk jantungku," gumam Usopp lirih. "Aku habis melihat maha bahaya yang akan menerjang kita lagi, Luffy!" pekiknya.

"Bahaya?" beo Luffy polos. "Apa bahayanya itu cukup menantang?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"Bahaya itu sangat menantang, dan bisa membuat tubuh kita menjadi abu."

Luffy pun melihat ke arah dimana Usopp memperhatikannya terus, dan Usopp sangat-sangatlah benar. Karena ada gelombang lahar panas yang siap memanggang apapun yang diterjangnya.

"Satu perintah dariku…" kata Luffy dengan wajahnya yang membiru karena ketakutan. "LARI!"

Mereka pun kembali berhamburan kemana-mana seraya melarikan diri dari lahar panas yang siap memanggang seseorang. Ini seperti yang terjadi pada hal yang pertama kali dihadapi oleh mereka berdua. Sampai berapa lama lagi mereka harus berlari seperti ini terus, sedangkan ombak lahar itu masih menjadi bahaya untuk mereka? Mungkin mereka akan seperti ini terus sampai ada keajaiban yang datang.

Karena terlalu takutnya Usopp untuk menjadi manusia panggang, ia terlalu cepat berlari hingga meninggalkan Luffy di belakang. Sedangkan Luffy sendiri berusaha menambahkan kecepatan larinya agar bisa menyusul Usopp yang sudah jauh di depan sana.

"Hei, Usopp!" Bahkan Luffy sendiri tak mampu untuk berbicara karena terlalu kelelahan. "Tunggu akuu…" katanya lemas.

Sementara Usopp yang sudah jauh dari Luffy yang sangat tertinggal jauh di belakang pun akhirnya beristirahat sebentar, untuk sementara ini dia merasa sangat aman. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih belum teratur.

"Luffy masih jauh, aku beristirahat disini dulu sampai Luffy bisa menyusulku disini dengan membawa laharnya pula," kata Usopp yang di akhir kalimatnya dengan nada takut.

Usopp pun duduk di batu besar yang ada disana, iris hitamnya menjelajah area batu di gua itu. Tidak ada yang menarik sampai irisnya melihat ke bawah batu besar yang didudukinya, ada sebuah kotak kecil di bawah batu itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kotak itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Kotak apa ini?" tanyanya pelan. Irisnya masih menjelajahi sekeliling kotak itu, "Apa didalam kotak ini ada petunjuk itu ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan Luffy yang memanggil nama pria berambut keriting itu pun terdengar jelas dan Luffy semakin mendekat, begitu pula dengan ombak laharnya. Usopp sudah memasukan kotak kecil itu ke dalam bajunya dan mulai berlari kembali untuk menghindari keganasan dari sang lahar yang sangat panas.

Akhirnya Luffy sudah bisa menyamakan posisi berlarinya dengan Usopp. "Hei, Usopp! Kenapa aku ditinggal di bekalang sendiri!?"

"Ya maaf, Luffy! Habisnya aku takut dipanggang! Tapi ada untungnya loh aku berlari meninggalkanmu, jadi tadi aku menemukan kotak kecil yang kemungkinan isinya adalah petunjuk selanjutnya!"

"Heh… Benarkah?!" tanya Luffy riang dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. "Akhirnya perjuangan berlari kita tidak sia-sia…"

Mereka masih berlari, hingga langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka melangkahkan satu kaki mereka secara bersamaan ada jebakan lubang di bawah mereka. Karena belum ada persiapan, jadi akhirnya mereka jatuh ke bawah secara bersamaan.

"Kyaaaaaa…"

Lalu lubang tadi yang telah memakan dua mangsa itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya dan pada waktu yang bersamaan ombak lahar itu menerjang bekas lubang tadi.

* * *

**-Chapter 4: The End-**

* * *

Author's Note:

Huaaa~ Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fanfict gaje ini setelah data-data fanfict saya menghilang bersama pula dengan flashdisknya, itu yang membuat lama update.

Saya terharu, karena sekarang ada yang menkritik fanfict gaje saya. Memang sih disini kebanyakan dialog daripada deskripsi, tapi kalau menurut analisis saya sepertinya fanfict ini sangat memerlukan dialog yang over ketimbang deskripsinya. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menambahkan deskripsinya lagi agar para Readers IKADA bisa mengerti plotnya.

Tapi jujur loh, saya baru menyadari kalau fanfict ini termasuk _**gender bender**_. Toh, saya memang tidak terlalu memikirkannya sampai sana. Jadi, saya apa adanya.

Mungkin para readers bingung, kenapa setiap chapter itu ya tidak terlalu panjang? Ya karena khusus fanfict ini saya membatasi word tiap chapter-nya antara 2000-3000 word, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Saya sendiri juga sedikit bingung dengan keputusan ini, tapi memang ini cara saya.

Mungkin dari sekian para readers ingin mengisi kotak **REVIEW **untuk saya bisa mengetahui apa yang anda pikirkan tentang fanfict saya, yeah mau itu kritik, saran, dan sebagainnya.


End file.
